


timoribus animari

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Christian Character, Christianity, Creepy, Ghosts, Gore, Horror, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Rating May Change, Sort Of, Warnings May Change, We Die Like Men, Witchcraft, spirituality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My first try at true horror? Instead of psychological...I'll add a better description later maybe but for now please just leave nice comments so I have motivation to finish this.First chapter is short and uneventful, but I promise I'll make the next ones more exciting.





	timoribus animari

Harvest Hill was a shitty, crappy, terrible town that Lance McClain wishes he could escape from every waking moment. 

It was an awkward-sized city in the southern part of the US, where it was always too hot and humid to do anything between May and November. It was right outside of a large city, with an important highway running through it, which caused lots of traffic. Its population was too small to be considered a big city with things such as public transportation, but too big for it to be safe to walk anywhere. 

The only people you caught walking were crackheads, the kind you lock your car doors for when they come near you at stoplights. And you never see the same crackhead twice. Ever.

Lance had mixed feelings about the summertime. On one hand, he was off school and didn’t have to deal with the crushing stress of missing assignments and failed tests, but on the other, he was growing bored of staying inside all the time. He was going to be a junior in a matter of days; Harvest Hill High (HHH, an abbreviation as boring as the rest of the town) was back in session that Monday. 

Lance stood behind the front door to his house, gazing through the window to the right. Hunk, his only friend that could drive, was coming to pick him up to go god-knows-where. Probably something church related, but Lance was so desperate to get out of the house, he’d take any excuse to just  _ go somewhere _ . 

Finally, Hunk pulled up in his tiny little Oldesmobile he had inherited from some dead family member. It was ancient and disgusting, but Hunk absolutely adored it. “It got him places,” he claimed.

Lance threw open the door, only yelling a “Come lock the door!” to his sister as he let it slam shut behind him. He was prepared to hop in the front seat, but as he approached, he could see through the not-so-tinted passenger side window that Shay was sitting there already. Shay was Hunk’s not-girlfriend. They did everything couples did, from hold hands to exchange “I love you”s, but Hunk always denied that they were dating, and insisted that they were just friends.

Lance climbed into the back seat, half of which was taken up by cardboard boxes. “Great, now I’m third-wheeling,” he complained, “And, what are we doing again?”

Hunk sighed, exasperated. “You were the one begging to tag along. We’re bringing the plates and cutlery to the church picnic at the park.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Oh, right. Church.” 

Hunk, who had started to pull out of Lance’s neighborhood, suddenly stopped. “You could just stay home, if you want,” he remarked threateningly.

“No! No, I’ll go,” Lance answered, resigned. Images of being forced to babysit his younger siblings for the day flashed through his head and he shuddered.

Hunk smiled, and started down the street again. “Good.”

Shay giggled beside him as Lance sunk down into the hot leather seat. He spun the pedal until the window came down, and a refreshing breeze blew against his face.

He gazed out the window as music on the radio continued to play, an annoying pop song coming from the nearly broken speakers of the car. A Backstreet Boys song, probably. Lance always offered to bring one of his carefully curated mixtapes along for rides, but Hunk always refused to listen after Lance had gifted him one that only contained “Wannabe” by Spice Girls on a loop.

Lance watched the town zoom past from the window. He knew the route to the park, the only good one in town. It was named after someone long dead that Lance doubted anyone in the town even remembered. His gaze was caught on his mother’s workplace, a little hair salon where she made just above minimum wage. 

He watched the few pedestrians walk on the sidewalk that was in dire need of replacement. He looked at them, only half taking in his surroundings, until one of the people standing on the corner caught his attention. He only saw a blur of something, but it made his blood run cold. Dark, not much bigger than a normal human, but… thinner. And longer.

Hunk just barely made the turn into the park, a sharp, jerky movement of the car that made Lance jump and look ahead of them. When he turned back, whatever he had seen before had disappeared. Maybe he needed more sleep.

They pulled into the make-shift gravel parking lot, already filled with cars for the church event. Lance hated church. It’s not like he had anything against him, but, well… he just couldn’t see how most things in the bible even happened. And it’s boring. 

As Hunk and Shay got out to greet the other members, Lance made himself scarce before he found himself in an awkward conversation. There was a somewhat private hiking trail, hidden by overgrown brush from the forest. Hunk wouldn’t be finished for a few hours, probably, so Lance had some time to explore. 

It had just rained the previous night, so the trees and foliage all dripped on Lance lightly. He loved the rain, as it kept the forests cooled down and bug-free. The path began to open up, though still shaded by the many branches of the trees surrounding him. He walked along the trail, feeling at peace in the serene sounds of the forest. 


End file.
